Hayes Morrison
|born = |age = |relationships = * Conner Wallace (boyfriend) * Naomi Golden (ex-girlfriend) |family = * Ted Morrison (father) * Harper Morrison (mother) * Jackson Morrison (brother) |occupation = * Attorney * Conviction Integrity Unit * University law instructor (formerly) |affiliation = |portrayer = Hayley Atwell |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Hayes Morrison is the main character, portrayed by Hayley Atwell. She is the leader of the Conviction Integrity Unit. History Hayes' father, Ted Morrison, was the President of the United States and she is often called the former first daughter. She was forced to grow up in the public eyes, often followed by paparazzi. She was known as the wild child and constantly made the headlines for her behavior, such as dating celebrities and taking drugs. Hayes attended Harvard Law School and was first in her class. She worked as a defense attorney, winning 95% of her cases. At one point she worked in Chicago and dated Naomi Golden. She later dumped Naomi to date Conner Wallace. Wallace and Hayes faced off against each other, ending up with an even record (if counting a mistrial as Wallace's victory). Hayes ended the relationship and left Chicago after she was fired. According to Wallace, she got herself fired because "things were going well" between them and it "freaked" her out. She went on to teach law at one of US's top universities. However, she was later put on probation by the university board, after it was discovered that she had slept with several of her students. Because she is the former first daughter and has received a lot of media attention, most people know who she is. She is also forced to attend a lot of political events to support her mother bid for a seat in the Senate. Throughout the Series In , Hayes is being held in jail after cocaine was found in her purse. Conner Wallace, now New York County's District Attorney, visits Hayes and offers her a deal: if she leads the Conviction Integrity Unit (CIU) for three years, he will make the cocaine possession charges disappear. At first, Hayes refuses, but after Wallace points out this could damage her mother's election bid, she relents. Hayes finds a first case for the CIU, but when things get difficult, she begs Wallace to fire her. He refuses and she is forced to continue. Later, at her mother's fundraiser, it is revealed that it was her mother that called Wallace to make the deal. Once the CIU manages to solve the first case, Hayes warms up to her job. In , Hayes decides to challenge Wallace by looking into his old cases. At the end of , Hayes and Wallace share a kiss. In , Hayes faces a media storm when the truth is revealed about how she got her job. To do damage control, Wallace arranges a televised interview. Jackson coaches her on what to say, but mid-interview, Hayes decides to say what she truly thinks. Her interview results in #HayesKeepsItReal trending on Twitter and the Department of Justice launching an investigation on Wallace. Hayes' family is upset with the interview, and Jackson kicks Hayes out of their apartment. Appearances Relationships * Harper Morrison: Harper is Hayes' mother. The two have a strained relationship. * Jackson Morrison: Jackson is Hayes' brother and best friend. * Conner Wallace: Hayes was previously in a romantic relationship with Wallace. He is now her boss after coercing her to lead the CIU. Hayes is wary of Wallace due to their past, as well as, his political agenda of becoming Mayor of New York City. Trivia * Hayes is known for being promiscuous. ** She dated a famous actor named Aaron Smith. ** She was put on probation by the university board after sleeping with multiple students. ** Paparazzi photographed her on a nude beach. ** She slept with a waiter from one of her mother's fundraisers. * She shared an apartment with her brother, Jackson * She took a diplomat's son to prom. * As a child, she was photographed painting her toenails in the Oval Office * She got kicked out of boarding school for drinking. * She can also speak Spanish. * She is passionately anti-death penalty. Behind the Scenes * The character was originally named "Carter Morrison". ** Hayley Atwell, who plays Hayes, previously played another 'Carter', Margaret 'Peggy' Carter in Agent Carter, which was also on ABC and was cancelled the day Conviction was commissioned. Images Character Promo Images char promo 143735_0025 Hayes.jpg char promo 143735_0386r1 Hayes.jpg char promo 143735_0692r1 Hayes.jpg char promo 144157_0334r1 Hayes.jpg char promo 144157_0386r1 Hayes.jpg char promo 144157_0482r2 Hayes.jpg char promo 144157_0512 Hayes.jpg char promo 144157_0516r2 Hayes.jpg char promo 144157_0526 Hayes.jpg char promo 144157_groupr1 CUI team.jpg Episode Promo Images 101 promo 142999_0063 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0173 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0364 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0378 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 142999_0468 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0504 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0510 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 142999_0599 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143000_7394 Frankie Tess Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7448 Hayes Frankie Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143000_7474 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7508 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7549 Hayes Frankie Sam Tess.jpg 101 promo 143000_7584 Hayes Sam Tess.jpg 101 promo 143000_7607 Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7660 Frankie Tess Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_7751 Maxine Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7846 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143000_7957 Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_8128 Hayes Sam.jpg 101 promo 143000_8171 Hayes Sam Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143001_0189 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0232 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0396 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0361 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0379 Wallace Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0525 Wallace Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0545 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0644 Hayes Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0687 Hayes Wallace Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0721 Hayes Harper Wallace.jpg 101 promo 143001_0791 Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0806 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0833 Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0841 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0848 Hayes Harper.jpg 101 promo 143001_0851 Hayes.jpg 101 promo 143001_0910 Hayes Maxine.jpg 101 promo 143001_0918 Hayes Maxine.jpg 101 promo 144383_6249 Jackson Hayes.jpg 101 promo 144383_6301 Jackson Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144236_3905 Hayes Maxine Tess Sam.jpg 102 promo 144236_4004r1 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144236_4041 Hayes Wallace.jpg 102 promo 144236_4107 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144236_4116 Hayes Wallace.jpg 102 promo 144277_5624 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144277_5452 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144277_5589 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144236_4370 Maxine Hayes Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4376 Maxine Hayes Tess.jpg 102 promo 144236_4506 Haper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4189 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4522 Harper meets CIU.jpg 102 promo 144236_4574 Hayes Tess Sam.jpg 102 promo 144277_5293 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5306 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5350 CIU team.jpg 102 promo 144277_5358 Hayes.jpg 102 promo 144277_5379 CIU team.jpg 103 promo Rodney Hayes Sam 1.jpg 103 promo Rodney Hayes Sam 2.jpg 103 promo Rodney Hayes Sam 4.jpg 103 promo Hayes 1.jpg 103 promo Hayes 2.jpg 103 promo Hayes 3.jpg 103 promo Hayes Wallace 1.jpg 103 promo Hayes Wallace 2.jpg 104 promo 144421_6895 Hayes Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_6995 Hayes actor Aaron Williams.jpg 104 promo 144421_6999 Jackson Hayes actor Aaron Williams.jpg 104 promo 144421_7029 Hayes actor Aaron Williams.jpg 104 promo 144421_7097 Hayes Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_7116 Hayes Jackson.jpg 104 promo 144421_7121 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144421_7200 Hayes Jackson Harris.jpg 104 promo 144421_7247 Hayes Harris.jpg 104 promo 144476_0883 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_0970 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1035 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1062 Hayes Maxine Frankie Tess.jpg 104 promo 144476_1152 Hayes Wallace.jpg 104 promo 144476_1194 Hayes Wallace.jpg 104 promo 144476_1202 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1277 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1555 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1594 Hayes.jpg 104 promo 144476_1688 Maxine Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0578 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0670 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0710 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0728 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0742 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0773 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0780 Hayes Frankie.jpg 105 promo 144633_0788 Hayes Frankie.jpg 105 promo 144633_0792 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0812 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0836 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0840 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0850 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0869 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0882 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0896 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_7987 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144730_1138 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1206 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1219 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1248 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1345 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144730_1368 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144730_1374 Hayes.jpg 106 promo 144802_1541 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1556 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1570 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1602 Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1614 Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1624 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1662 Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1684 Hayes Maxine Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1783 Maxine Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144802_1841 Maxine Hayes Porscha.jpg 106 promo 144834_1949 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 144834_2020 BTS Hayes.jpg 106 promo 144834_2070 CIU team.jpg 106 promo 145027_2121 BTS Frankie Hayes Maxine actor Sam Kalilieh.jpg 106 promo 145027_2148 BTS Frankie Hayes Maxine actor Sam Kalilieh.jpg 106 promo 145027_2196 Hayes.jpg 106 promo 145027_2227 Hayes.jpg 106 promo 145027_2297 Hayes Frankie.jpg 106 promo 145027_2302 Hayes Frankie.jpg 106 promo 145027_8519 BTS Tess Hayes Frankie.jpg 107 promo 144965 2367 CIU team.jpg 107 promo 145032 2484 Hayes Rita Vince.jpg 107 promo 145032 2550 Hayes Leo.jpg 108 promo Hayes Wallace Naomi Marchand.jpg 108 promo Hayes Marchand Wallace Naomi.jpg 108 promo Hayes Marchand Wallace.jpg 108 promo Hayes.jpg 108 promo 145062 2712 Hayes actor David Bronfman.jpg 108 promo Hayes Morrison.jpg 108 promo Hayes M.jpg 108 promo HayesM.jpg 108 promo Hayes Sam.jpg 108 promo Hayes full.jpg 108 promo 145167 2868 Hayes.jpg 109 promo 145218 8222 Hayes Wallace Sam.jpg 109 promo 145262 2912 Earl Hayes.jpg 110 promo 145303 9875 Hayes Wallace.jpg 110 promo 145303 9914 Hayes Wallace.jpg 110 promo 145303 9939 Hayes Wallace.jpg 110 promo 145303 9956 Hayes Wallace.jpg 110 promo 145317 2485 Sophie Hayes.jpg 110 promo 145317 2558 Sophie Hayes.jpg 110 promo Hayes Sophie Hausen.jpg 110 promo 145317 2594 Hayes.jpg 110 promo 145317 2670 CIU Team.jpg 110 promo 145317 7249 Hayes.jpg 110 promo 145317 7257 Hayes.jpg 112 promo 145462 3964 CIU Team.jpg 112 promo 145462 4009 Hayes.jpg 112 promo 145462 4010 Hayes.jpg 112 promo 145462 4028 Sexton Hayes.jpg 112 promo 145462 4038 Hayes Wallace.jpg 112 promo 145462 4066 Hayes Wallace Sexton.jpg 112 promo 145462 4083 Hayes Wallace Ted Sexton.jpg 112 promo Hayes Wallace Ted Sexton.jpg 112 promo 145473 4128 Hayes Frankie.jpg 112 promo 145473 4177 Asif Frankie Hayes.jpg 112 promo 145473 4186 Asif Hayes Frankie.jpg 113 promo Tess Sam Hayes Frankie.jpg 113 promo Sam Tess Hayes Frankie.jpg 113 promo Tess Sam Frankie Hayes.jpg 113 promo Sam Tess Frankie Hayes.jpg 113 promo Hayes Tess Frankie.jpg 113 promo Tess Frankie Hayes.jpg 113 promo CIU Team.jpg 113 promo Hayes Frankie Sam Tess Maxine.jpg 113 promo Hayes Harrison.jpg 113 promo Harrison Hayes.jpg 113 promo Hayes.jpg 113 promo Hayes Morrison.jpg 113 promo Wallace Hayes.jpg References es:Carter Morrison Category:Main characters